


you got a wild heart

by foryoo



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, fluff and an attempt at humor, i love lipsoul, lapslock, squint for chuuves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:41:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foryoo/pseuds/foryoo
Summary: this wasn't what jinsol pictured for an almost-first-date.





	you got a wild heart

the steady beats of low bass music resonates throughout the whole club.

jinsol scrunches her nose. she could smell the air — sweat, hormones, and alcohol.

the bartender refills her shot glass, and jinsol wishes she was a bit less tolerant to alcohol. she was always painfully sober on girls' night out, she has her high tolerance to blame. she wishes to get at least moderately intoxicated so she can forget about her friends that had left her for the wide catalog of men present.

jinsol downs her drink. her gaze shifts from the tacky strobe lights surrounding the dj, to the booths clearly not made for heavily (disgusting) passionate couples, and the dance floor where hormones were at their peak.

jinsol shakes her head and runs a hand through her hair; nightclubs really weren't her thing.

a glass of martini was set in front of her. she looks at the bartender, raising an inquisitive eyebrow. "i didn't order a martini," she tries to clarify.

"you didn't," he agrees. "but she did." jinsol follows his eyes to a woman a few barstools away from her.

the woman was undeniably beautiful. sporting a red button-down with the sleeves rolled up to her elbows and dark pants, she looks like the human embodiment of temptation. her long ash blonde hair was a bit messed up — on purpose or not, jinsol had no idea — and her slender fingers tapped against the bar rhythmically.

jinsol observes her carefully, then turns her attention back to the bartender.

"i reckon this drink is safe? drug-free?" she inwardly cringes at how prude she was coming off as, but better safe than sorry.

jinsol eyes the glass warily.

"yes, ma'am." the bartender affirms. "she didn't lay a finger on it. just told me she noticed you looking mighty lonely, said she should buy you a drink. so, she did."

jinsol sips at the martini hesitantly, allowing the taste to settle in.

"send her my thanks. and tell her i'd like an introduction before she even thinks of buying another." the man nods and walks away. jinsol could hear him grumbling, "i'm a bartender, not a messenger. youth these days. i should charge ‘em extra."

jinsol sets her now empty glass down. she felt light taps on her shoulder, and she turns around. "the bartender told me he didn't want to deliver any more messages and threatened to ban me from the bar if i didn't go and introduce myself to you personally, so here i am."

jinsol swoons internally. her voice had a sultry, velvety quality — fitting for her appearance. jinsol looks up at her, waiting for her to continue.

"kim jungeun. i bought you the drink." jinsol felt her lips twitch up into a minuscule smile. "jung jinsol. i received the drink."

jinsol sat staring up at her, and jungeun stood staring down at her, and they both stared at each other in silence filled with loud music and the occasional 'whoos' from the dance floor.

jinsol attempts to stand up, only resulting in stumbling into jungeun.

jungeun’s hands instinctively went to her forearms and steadies her. jinsol apologizes awkwardly, trying to laugh off the embarrassment.

"if you allow me asking, would you like to dance?" mentally sighing in relief that jungeun seemed to brush off the stunt that had happened moments before, jinsol graciously accepts her invitation.

jinsol is a great dancer, and she knows grinding against one another isn’t dancing as to her it resembles animals in heat.

jinsol throws her views out the window as soon as she steps onto the dance floor with jungeun. the blonde’s hands flew to her hips, and jinsol immediately gave in. she lets the tacky low bass music overcome her body, but later finds out she didn't need to do anything.

jungeun was guiding her every step of the way; she was like a conductor, and jinsol’s body was her orchestra.

"i may or may not be slightly intoxicated and i may or may not regret saying this if we ever meet again in a much quieter circumstance, but you're very beautiful." jinsol shouts over the loud music in an attempt to get jungeun to hear her.

jungeun cocks an eyebrow and smirked at her, lowering her head to jinsol’s ear. she pulls jinsol’s hips into hers, eliciting a high-pitched gasp from the other girl.

"you're quite alluring yourself." she whispers.

and jinsol didn't know how she could hear a whisper amidst the moans and groans of the dance floor, but she knows she heard her right.

 

  
jinsol slumps over her table, rubbing her head in an attempt to relieve the pain.

sooyoung offers a pain reliever, and she takes it gratefully.

"was last night the first time you ever got smashed?"

jinsol squints at her roommate who so conveniently chose to stand in front of the window, the glaring late morning sunlight forcing her to shut her eyes tight.

"well, smashed is not how i would define it." jinsol defends. "i just drank a little bit. i think the cause of this headache is most probably the bad music."

sooyoung rolls her eyes. "right. anyway," she starts. "i met this absolute babe last night and her name is jiwoo. how convenient is it that she even goes to school here? it's such a small world!"

jinsol offers a weak "yeah" before letting out a moan due to the pain.

disregarding her obvious aching, sooyoung continues, "i'm going over to her dorm right now. her roommate is coming over since she doesn't want to be in our business, so be nice."

"go get 'em, tiger." jinsol says meekly — talking in normal tones took too much effort on her part.

jinsol hears three loud raps at the door, quickly covering her ears, "too fucking loud." she grumbles.

sooyoung opens the door and greeted whoever had the audacity to pound on it.

"you're jiwoo’s roommate? come in! i'll be making my leave now."

still shutting her eyes, jinsol spoke to whoever came in.

"could you please shut the door quietly, this headache is unbearable."

"jinsol?"

jinsol groans, but still nods. "yes, that's my name—"

jinsol pauses abruptly.

she recognizes that voice.

"jungeun," jinsol says weakly.

jungeun pulls up a chair and sits across jinsol.

"fancy seeing you here," she comments.

jinsol hums in agreement.

"you told me you'd regret calling me beautiful if we ever met again. i hope you didn't regret saying so because i sure didn't."

jinsol was about to make a remark on her bluntness, but before that, she peeks at her through one eye.

jungeun was wearing an oversized black hoodie with a graffiti print on the back on it paired with black sweatpants. her hair still unkempt, and she looks like she had just woken up.

jinsol curses herself for still thinking jungeun was the most beautiful person she had ever laid her eyes upon.

"my slight intoxication didn't, in any way, change how i see you. you still look the same, but i must admit, the messy look suits you a bit more." jinsol reprimands herself for speaking without a filter.

she wasn’t as forward as her roommate, but at the moment she was giving sooyoung a run for her money.

"the same goes to you," she confesses.

the two sat in silence, like the scene from the night before, but this time it was pure silence, except with an odd groan or two, courtesy of jinsol.

choosing to completely disregard the pounding in her head, she invites jungeun to join her on the couch to watch reruns of crappy tv shows. albeit a little confused as to why she would want to watch bad sitcoms with a migraine, jungeun wholeheartedly agrees, taking a seat beside jinsol.

 

  
jinsol wakes up in a mess of tangled limbs.

she opens her eyes a crack and finds herself staring at jungeun’s sleeping face. jinsol looks out the window, noting the faint purple tint of the sky, signaling a sunset.

the two had spent the rest of the morning watching tv and the whole afternoon napping.

not what she pictured for an almost-first-date.


End file.
